


Feel good (Overwatch One-Shots)

by Sparkly_14 (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sparkly_14
Summary: A collection of Overwatch one-shots. Character(s) and rating in the title. (Afab reader)
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Feel good (Overwatch One-Shots)

Being home alone while your girlfriend is at work, teasing you with nudes, is an extreme form of torture. Your phone dinged as another one of Hana’s teasing pictures appeared on the screen, showing her award-winning smile and her naked bust, one hand doing a peace sign.

“Can’t wait to be done here <3” The caption said, sending another throb of desperate need through you, making you whine quietly. You sent her a picture back of you flipping her off with a smirk. The moment you pressed the ‘send’ button, you fell back onto the couch of you and Hana’s shared apartment, dropping one arm onto your stomach and the other into your hair.

“That adorable little bastard, getting me all worked up like this…” You grumbled to no one in particular, grabbing your phone once more and seeing the half-nude image of your girlfriend, still on the lit-up screen. ‘Hana has the cutest, perkiest tits I’ve ever seen…‘

The hand that was still in your hair slowly untangled itself, propping you up instead. ‘And the cheekiest smile…’ Now leaning against the armrest of your couch, the hand that propped you up was slowly tracing down your neck & shoulders. ‘And the most gorgeous fucking eyes I’ve ever seen…’ You breathed hotly, inching your fingers up your shirt, the shirt itself pooling onto your wrist. ‘She has the most adorable fucking accent, ever…’ You bit your lip, imagining what Hana’d do if she was there with you right now. ‘Would she stare? Would she run away, embarrassedly? Would she… Help me out?’ You gently lift your upper body to dispose of your shirt entirely, putting down your phone on the coffee table next to the couch. You ran your fingers down your stomach gently, thighs twitching in the process. You imagine they were Hana’s fingers, admiring the muscle you’d gained over the past few years. ‘Knowing her, she wouldn’t just keep it at that… She’d want to taste every inch of me…’ You giggled almost embarrassedly, trailing your hands downwards, determined to finish off before Hana got home.

“After all, she plays to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave (constructive) criticism! Kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
